


弄巧成拙（上）

by Trojan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojan/pseuds/Trojan
Summary: 1、	本文的Loki是流动性别者，就是可男可女（这个好像是Loki的原创者抛出来的巨梗）。2、	在这篇文里会用他和她称呼Loki，这样只是为了区别性别，并不是说Loki有两个不同的人格。3、	本文主要描写Thor和女性Loki那啥啥啥，不喜勿入。4、	可能OOC了。





	弄巧成拙（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 1、 本文的Loki是流动性别者，就是可男可女（这个好像是Loki的原创者抛出来的巨梗）。  
> 2、 在这篇文里会用他和她称呼Loki，这样只是为了区别性别，并不是说Loki有两个不同的人格。  
> 3、 本文主要描写Thor和女性Loki那啥啥啥，不喜勿入。  
> 4、 可能OOC了。

Loki站在全身镜前再一次仔细地调整了一下身上的裙子。镜子里的美人有着一头美丽的黑色长发，精致的脸颊不需要任何化学物质的装饰就足以让所有的雄性动物分泌大量的睾丸酮。他穿着一条黑色吊带裙，光滑温凉的丝绸料子贴着他的新身体，这种奇异的感觉让他的耳垂染上可淡淡的粉色。  
这个时候。Loki是她。  
Loki是罕见的流动性别者，但他从来没有以女性的姿态出现在他人面前过，他更习惯以男性的姿态出现，毕竟二殿下要比二公主更适合陪在阿斯加德大殿下的身边。  
在这之前，她只出现过一次，那是在他得知了Jane的存在之后。她羞涩又好奇的观察着镜中的自己——一头黑色的头发、干瘦的身材、小得一只手就能握住的胸部。和那个低贱的中庭女人完全没有可比性。  
他本来还对她抱着一丝侥幸，可惜她的体型样貌还是让他失望了。在那之后他就没有让她出来过了。今天是她第二次出现，待会儿她还要走出这间房子，走到人群里去。  
“加油Loki！待会儿Thor知道你的真实身份后一定会吓得十年都不敢再和女人调情！YES！”

这座全美最豪华的酒吧今晚对所有年轻美丽的女孩儿免费开放，当然，男性也可以参加，不过需要为昂贵的入场券掏腰包。前天是Tony•Stark四十岁的生日，虽然当时已经和好朋友庆祝过了，但Tony•有钱闷骚又闲蛋•Stark还是在一天以后又举行了一次Party，美其名曰与民同乐。  
暧昧的音乐敲打着酒吧里每一个人的耳膜，男男女女们都在寻找着自己的目标。虽然早就知道酒吧不是什么正经的地方，但Loki还是被里面的氛围吓得不轻。那些蝼蚁们搂搂抱抱，抚摸着彼此的身体，有的甚至抱着对方啃咬起来。Loki觉得这里简直就是一个淫窟。  
“hi，美人。”  
这只纯情的小鹿一进门就引起了很多男人的注意，虽然“票价”昂贵，但这里美女众多，有钱的花花公子们当然不会放过这个机会。  
“一个人？”  
“滚开，蝼蚁。”拒绝的话语被甜美的嗓音涂上了一层蜂蜜，但它还是起到了应有的作用——被拒绝的男人垂头丧气的走开了。虽然他真的很想把这只小鹿诱拐到欲望的乐园，但这是Tony•Stark举办的Party，他要是不知天高地厚在这里挑事，那他的家族恐怕在一个小时以后就会彻底从世界上消失，以前就有过这样的例子。  
Loki快速地扫视着全场，很快就看到了坐在吧台边的Thor，不过他不是一个人，他身边围着十几个美女。Loki小心谨慎地躲避着那些喝得七荤八素的蝼蚁，他可不想和那群散发出阵阵恶臭的中庭人有任何的肢体接触。

“Thor，我可以看看你的武器吗？”  
坐在Thor身边的性感女人借着位置的优势放肆的把右手伸向Thor了的腿间，她隔着硬硬的牛仔裤揉着那个东西，“May I？”  
如此明显的邀请Thor当然不会拒绝，“Of Course，”他一把搂住了这个陌生女人的腰，“只要你承受得住的话。”  
女人们的笑声传进了Loki的耳朵里，他理了理自己的头发，踩着细脚高跟鞋向他的目标走过去。

“hey！你干什么！”  
“bitch！你推我干什么！”  
“Shit！”  
女人们的咒骂声从身后传来，Thor转过身，看到一个纤细的女孩子正在用力推开那些比她高挑丰满的女性，努力地朝他这边挤过来。那个女孩有一头美丽的黑色长发，还有一张，几乎和Loki一模一样的脸。

“Sir，可以请我喝杯酒吗？”  
那个长着Loki的脸的女孩儿在他惊讶的时候已经突破了人群，走到了他的面前。  
“Sir？”  
那张早就刻在了他心里的脸露出了微微的不解，她已经把那双推人的双手背在了身后，女孩儿的身体有规律的小幅度的左右摇摆着。她可能是第一次穿那么高的高跟鞋所以脚很不舒服吧。  
“Sir？你，不想吗？”  
见他久久没有回应，女孩儿主动向他靠近，她把她细瘦的腰卡在了他的腿间，她的双手搂住他的脖子，熟悉的薄荷清香飘进了鼻腔。他收紧双腿，微微颤抖的右手小心翼翼的抚上这一张让他着迷的脸，“当然可以，美人。”  
“谢谢。”  
灿烂的笑容出现在了女孩儿脸上，这样的笑容也经常出现在Loki的脸上——在他成功的捉弄他的时候。每一次他的下场都很惨，但是Loki的笑容不但能化解他的气愤，还会让他期待他的下一次恶作剧。  
他知道女孩现在其实很害羞，她的耳垂红得快要滴血了。  
“你想喝什么？”  
“我想喝。。。。。。”女孩的手在他不注意的时候已经移到了他握着啤酒瓶的左手上，她拿过他手里的啤酒瓶，伸出舌头色情地舔了一下瓶口，“这个。”  
Loki快要羞死了，他没想到她居然能做出这么放荡的动作，Thor惊讶的表情让他十分满意，而那些中庭女人的抽气声大大地满足了他那种奇怪的虚荣心。  
“可以”  
吗？  
最后一个音调被粗鲁地堵在了Loki的喉咙里，Thor突然凑过来吻住了她。  
这和她预想的不一样。

“那边怎么了？”突然传过来的尖叫声让Bucky好奇，他陪着不喜欢热闹的Steve坐在一个不起眼的角落，两个人沉浸在他们的二人世界里。  
“不要去管他们，Buck，你的注意力给我一个人就够了。”  
“啧啧啧，我的小Stevie真是越来越会说情话了。”

围在Thor身边的女孩们都被男神的举动吓到了，公开接吻并不算什么夸张的事，更何况这里是酒吧。她们惊讶的只是Thor居然会一反常态，去吻一个完全不符合他审美的女人。众所周知，雷神Thor喜欢金发大胸翘臀的丰满美女，就是他的第一任女朋友Jane那种类型的。而他怀里的那个女孩，恰好是相反的类型。那个女孩儿明显被吓到了，她自己应该也没料到能成功的得到Thor的喜爱。围在Thor身边的女人们识趣的走开了，她们知道今晚在Thor这里已经没有机会了。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，怔怔地站在那里没有一点反应，等她回过神的时候，她整个人已经被Thor牢牢地抱在了怀里。他的力气本来就比不过Thor，而她就更不是Thor的对手，她用力地拍打着Thor的肩膀，换来的却是更深更重的亲吻。她感觉肺里的氧气越来越少，发软的双腿已经无法在支撑她的体重，她只能把自己的重心向Thor的方向倾斜，让这个罪魁祸首支撑她已经失去力气的身体。不知道过了多久，这个混蛋终于放开了她已经被啃得麻木的双唇，她倚靠在Thor的肩膀上，急速的喘息着。  
“宝贝，这是你第一次接吻吗？”  
Thor没有得到回应，他知道这个女孩儿已经被他的吻弄晕了，她的双眼里氤氲着水汽，红肿的双唇微微张开，Thor的手指摩挲着那双柔软的嘴唇，“没关系，我会好好教你的。”  
Loki的大脑已经一片混乱，他原本的计划是在Thor成功的被她勾起欲望的时候立刻变回他，可是现在，他的计划只实现了一半，Thor的欲望的确被她撩拨起来了，可他已经没有力气出现。或者说，他现在不想出现了。她听到了Thor说的话，知道待会儿会发生什么，但她没有逃跑，反而滋生出了期待的情绪。  
Thor抱起了这只身体柔软的小鹿，他相信，今晚会十分美好。


End file.
